


Гадёныш

by Lena013



Series: Нефанатеющий Питер [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Одно задание, мистер Старк, — говорит Питер, после раздумий и уверенно смотрит в глаза Железному человеку, — у меня ещё домашка есть, — тут же улыбается парень, на что Старк только закатил глаза. Издевается, гадёныш.





	Гадёныш

**Author's Note:**

> Страшный ООС Питера, всех слабонервных прошу выйти.  
> Несколько зарисовок, переделанные моменты.

— Одно задание, мистер Старк, — говорит Питер, после раздумий и уверенно смотрит в глаза Железному человеку, — у меня ещё домашка есть, — тут же улыбается парень, на что Старк только закатил глаза. _Издевается, гадёныш._

Старк встал с кровати и застегнул пуговицу на пиджаке под внимательный, оценивающий взгляд.

— Через три часа за тобой приедет машина и отвезёт в аэропорт, там тебе дадут костюм и…

— Стоп-стоп, костюм? — перебил Питер мужчину. — А что с моим не так? — он многозначительно тряхнул красно-синей тканью в своих руках. — Знаете сколько я его шил! — пару бессонных ночей работы и ещё три дня, чтобы разобраться, как работать со швейной машинкой.

— Мы не на утренник идём, Паучок, — Паркер чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, комично открывая и закрывая рот. — Надо выглядеть при полном параде.

Питер скептично на него посмотрел, критично поджав губы.

— Вы там предложение руки и сердца будете делать или разборки устраивать? — Тони в немом удивлении поднял брови, _а мальчишка-то ещё и язва._  
  
— Вопрос решённый, — но Питеру ещё было, что сказать, поэтому Старк предупреждающе поднял указательный палец, — и не советую тебе быть первым и единственным, кто отказывается от бесплатных, крутых примочек.

— Ключевое слово уловил, — серьёзно кивнул подросток, — «бесплатные», так бесплатные.

Старк беззлобно усмехнулся, заметив хитрые искринки в глазах Питера.

*******

У Тони совершенно не было желания отвечать на чей-либо звонок, особенно на видеозвонок Паркера, который совершенно не замечает, что десяток сообщений и дюжина звонков миллиардер успешно проигнорировал. Зачем только дал свой номер? Вот — зачем? Старк с видом человека готового принять неизбежное отвечает на уже второй трезвон и видит сосредоточенного на чём-то Питера, который даже не смотрит в камеру.

— Ты звонишь больше, чем обеспокоенная мамочка.

— А Вы не заставляйте всяких мамочек нервничать, — не глядя, ответил Паркер, всё ещё увлечённо на что-то пялясь.

— Ты что-то хотел? — решил перейти сразу к делу Тони.

— Мистер Старк, — задумчиво протянул Питер, смотря на новый костюм, сделанный Тони, — может, я всё же свои тряпки надену?

— Исключено.

— Но…

— Ничего не желаю слушать, — Тони был очень раздражён, и у него совсем не было времени на заупрямившегося мальчишку.

— Мистер Старк, — тем не менее, твёрдо продолжил Питер, посмотрев таки в камеру, — я на пятьдесят процентов уверен, что этот костюм стоит дороже, чем весь мой дом, и ровно настолько же я уверен, что смогу его сломать. У меня нет столько денег!

— Паучок, этот костюм создан, чтобы его никто не мог сломать.

— Вы уверены?

— Абсолютно.

Питер ещё раз провел ладонью по прочной ткани.

— Вы бросили мне вызов, — сообщил он.

— Что?

— Связь пропадает, — моментально ответил подросток, выключив видеозвонок.

 _Гадёныш,_  — в который раз подумал Тони.

*******

— Напомните, а почему мы сражаемся против Капитана Америка? — прямо посреди битвы спросил Питер у Старка, держа в руках щит героя нации. — Переговоры не в моде? — уворачиваясь от запущенной в него стрелы, спросил подросток. — Нет, я, конечно, всё могу понять, — Питер кинул щит в Зимнего солдата и смог таким образом сбить его с ног, — оу, простите! Так вот, мистер Старк, мне немного неловко бить ветеранов, как-никак они столько сделали для нас во Второй мировой, — Тони упорно его игнорировал, у него сейчас дел своих хватало, например, тот гадкий муравей пробрался в его костюм. Но чтобы это остановило болтовню Питера Паркера? Да ни в жизнь! — А сейчас времена уже другие, это да, мой дядя постоянно говорил, что время не стоит на месте и у каждого поколения свои герои, но всегда нужно помнить героев прошлого…

— Эй, — окликнул его Сэм Уилсон, — не болтай, у нас так не принято.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит он, чуть не получив кулаком героя нации по лицу, — я тут новенький, — Питер не смог бы победить Роджерса в рукопашном бою при всём желании, поэтому он просто подпрыгнул и остался висеть вверх ногами на потолке. — Но неужели мне никто не ответит? Мистер Ста-а-а-арк, — протянул надоедливо и громко Паркер, решив запутать крылья Сокола в паутине.

Наташа усмехнулась этому балагану.

— Где ты его нашёл? — спрашивает она у Тони, прикрывая тому спину.

— Как приеду — сдам обратно, — уверенно говорит Тони, как рядом с ним приземляет красно-синяя фигура.

— Товар обмену и возврату не подлежит, мистер Старк, и не говорите, что Вас не предупреждали! — говорит Питер и тут же улетает биться с огромным Человеком-муравьём.

— Не единого слова, — сказал он сражающимся Наташе и Клинту, которые очень хотели прокомментировать это дело.

— Дети они такие, Старк, вырастают и начинают хамить и не уважать своих стариков, — не выдержал Бартон, за что получил разряд в свою сторону, но был спасён Романовой, что, в прочем, не помешало взять его в кольцевой захват.

— Не мог промолчать?

— Оно того стоило.

*******

Чёрная дорогая машина остановилась у неприметного домика в Квинсе.

— Ну, вот и всё, шкет, — Тони старался, чтобы его голос не выдавал тихой радости и сдерживал улыбку как мог. Питер прищурил глаза.

— Вы ведь улыбаетесь, — уверенно говорит Питер. — Точно-точно улыбаетесь!

— Ничего подобного.

— Я не слепой, — Питер театрально ахнул. — Вы рады, что избавляетесь от меня! — и схватился за сердце.

— Что ты, я просто желаю тебе всего наилучшего в твоём начинании…

— И явно желаете, чтобы я его бросил, — вновь нагло перебил его Питер, почти по-настоящему обижаясь. Он не ребёнок, чтобы им мог помыкать и воспитывать любой взрослый, пускай этот взрослый и Тони Старк.

— … и всего хорошего твоей очаровательной тёте, — договорил Тони, заметив входящую в дом Мэй Паркер. Питер проследил за взглядом мужчины. Полностью проследил.

— Её глаза выше, мистер Старк, — чётко, прямо возле уха произнёс Питер, что Тони чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Ты уже уходил, — замешкавшийся взгляд встретился с насмешливым.

Паркер положил свою ладонь на коленку Тони.

— Ты же мне позвонишь? — елейным голосом спросил Питер, мило улыбнувшись.

— Вон из машины.

*******

Питер отплёвывался от воды и совсем уж комично стаскивал с себя обувь, из которой тут же полилась вода.

— Я бы справился, — громко бурчит он, не желая признавать, что мог сегодня утонуть, глупо запутавшись в парашюте. — Не обязательно было сюда лететь.

— А меня тут и нет, — Паркер недоумённо поворачивает голову, забрало шлема поднимается и там… пусто. Автопилот. Питер критично поджал губы, глядя на это дело. — Прямо сейчас я не в стране, — говорит Тони, на заднем фоне послышались третьи голоса, кто-то принёс Старку напиток.

— Как отдыхаете? — буднично поинтересовался Паркер, взирая на костюм, будто тот мог передать мистеру Старку весь его спектр эмоций.

— Я в деловой поездке, бюрократия, советы, душные помещения, ни минуты покоя, — Паркер отчётливо слышал, благодаря своим силам, звук журчащей воды.

— Понятно, — понимающе кивнул Питер, — магнитик привезите.

— Что ещё? Баночки с гелем и шампунем из отеля?

— Было бы неплохо, хоть что-то тёте Мэй на всемирный день тёти подарю, — тут же отозвался Питер. — С учётом того, что Вы явно селитесь в дорогих отелях, то гель и шампунь там полезнее моего сегодняшнего обеда, то да, будьте так любезны.

Питер ещё услышал что-то на фоне, чей-то женский голос.

— Мне пора, мелкий, не утопись там, — договорил Тони и костюм улетел обратно в Башню.

Питер ещё несколько минут посидел на берегу, смотря на чистую водную гладь, и нервно теребил пальцами маску в руках.

— Спасибо, мистер Старк, — было сказано в никуда.

*******

Эта дурацкая история с паромом вывела Питера из себя. Он бы справился, не знает как, но справился, однако его тощую задницу опять пришлось спасать Железному человеку.

— Вас даже здесь нет! — крикнул Питер, размахивая руками. Костюм открылся и оттуда вышел Тони Старк собственной персоной. Паркер, однако, не впечатлился и даже не дёрнулся, почти нос к носу встречаясь с героем Земли. — Вы специально ждали такого драматического момента? — не смог не спросить Питер, но без привычной усмешки и лукавого взгляда.

— Ты понимаешь, что мог погибнуть? — зло проговорил Тони, обходя этого героя-недоучку.

— Даже если так, я бы не дал умереть всем тем людям, — твёрдо отвечает Паркер, он бы умер, но не утащил с собой столько жизней — это точно. Тони сжал зубы, развернув самоуверенного мальчишку за плечо.

— И кому бы помогла твоя смерть?! Этим людям? Твоей тетё? — Питер сдёрнул его руки.

— Вы ни черта обо мне не знаете, не о моей жизни, не моей семье. Не смейте говорить так, словно Вы не подобрали меня с улицы, чтобы послать разгребать Ваши проблемы, а теперь стоите здесь и воспитываете, будто мы знакомы всю жизнь, — в голосе — сталь, в глазах — пожар, в словах — правда. Тони нечем возразить.

И он делает то, о чём потом жалеет.

— Верни мне костюм.

Питер выпрямился и пару секунд стоял с нечитаемым выражением лица. В следующую секунду он нажал на кнопку, ещё через две полностью стащил костюм, оставшись в одних боксерах, и вручил его Тони с такой силой, словно выбросил.

— Кстати, я смог его порвать на правом предплечье и левом рукаве, — скалится Питер, перед тем как уйти.

*******

— Давай проясним ещё раз, — говорит Тони и Питер устало кивает, — ты отдал мне костюм…

— Вы его отобрали, — привычно перебивает Паркер.

— … потом достал свои древние шмотки…

— Хей, они тянут на ретро!

— …сбежал с выпускного, кинул там красивую девчонку, чтобы разбиться на самолёте и влезть в неравную драку имея при себе что? Силу джедая?

— Было бы здорово, — улыбнулся Питер, не реагирующий на отчитывающего его Старка, который устало потёр переносицу.

— Питер, скажи мне честно, тебя в детстве роняли?

— Никогда не спрашивал, — серьёзно ответил юноша, задумчиво почесав затылок, — но на меня вчера ещё здание упало, так что не думаю, что я могу отвечать за свои действия.

— Что?! — удивился Тони, приблизившись к больничной койке, на которой сидел Питер. — Когда на тебя падало здание?

— Вчера, — равнодушно пожал плечами Питер.

— Где?

— Где-то на складах, я не подумал, то была ловушка, — скверно произнёс он, мысленно ставя отметку больше не подходить к таким здания, если у врага есть много взрывчатки. Питер переводит взгляд на затихшего миллиардера. — Мистер Старк?

— Тебе стоило сказать мне, — устало сказал Тони, смотря куда-то за плечо юноши. Он волновался, что не могло не умилить подростка.

— Когда на ужин пригласите? — с привычными чертятами на дне зрачков, говорит Питер.

— А ты уже выздоровел?

— Это значит «да»?

— Это значит поправляйся, Питер.

Паркер широко улыбнулся, уходящему мужчине.


End file.
